


Here, Now

by genee



Category: Actor RPF, Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>And just like that, Bob hates Jason all over again.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morebliss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=morebliss).



> Another ficlet from the "invent a relationship" meme, Mikey Way and Jason Momoa. (Bonus Bob Bryar, totally free of charge!)

Mikey reads about Jason's 140 stitches on the internet and texts him right away, sharp breath in and out and in again, soft fingers on the keys like that bastard didn't break his heart in ways Mikey still won't talk about, and just like that, Bob hates Jason all over again.

Mikey says, "What? We're still friends," and Bob shrugs and reaches for the remote, tries not to think about how it would've felt to break a bottle like that, shattered glass and blood all over, the look on Jason's face. Bob closes his eyes for a second, swallows hard. He doesn't hate Jason anymore.

Except, okay, he sort of does hate Jason, although he totally knows he shouldn't. He knows Jason was good for Mikey in so many ways, could have been really good for Mikey except Mikey could never really believe Jason was real, and Jason never really stuck around long enough to figure that out, and the whole thing was stupid and tragic and Bob's not going through this again. He's just not.

So, fine, Jason was actually a decent guy, easygoing and funny and for a big guy he didn't even take up that much space, one arm always wrapped around Mikey like he couldn't let go, fingers tucked into the back of Mikey's jeans or curled into the collar of his shirt, big body wrapped around Mikey, warm and sweet and Mikey laughing, face buried in Jason shoulder, his chest, Jason's eyes shining down on him, dreads tied back, and fine, fucking _fine_ , Bob had hated Jason even then. Anyone with eyes could see Jason adored Mikey, hell, anyone _without_ eyes could see it, even _Mikey_ could see it, so it wasn't that, and it wasn't that Bob was jealous, either, although he fucking was, okay?

He was jealous as fuck, he can admit that now. He could admit it then, too, but it's easier now, Mikey curled up in front of the tv on Bob's new couch, fingers tracing over Bob's wrists, cool at first, warm, hot.

And maybe Mikey will never climb on top of him like he did with Jason, pale skin blue in the light through the bus window, spine a row of impossible knots and Jason's long legs stretched out underneath him, toes curled, hips thrusting up and up, soft sounds of skin on skin and Mikey panting, _why, why, why_ , catch of his voice when he comes making Bob blush in the shadows and slip back into his bunk, too fucking mad to jerk off and too fucking turned on not to, his hand shoved down his sweatpants, dick leaking, balls pulled up tight. He knew it then, Jason grunting into Mikey and Bob alone in his bunk, coming with his arm thrown over his face, biting down hard on the soft inside of his bicep to keep from crying out. He knew Jason would break Mikey's heart long before Mikey stopped wondering why Jason even wanted him to begin with, was already breaking Mikey's heart, and Bob hated him for that more than anything because Mikey deserved to know, and Jason, fuck, Jason was never going to find the words.

And the thing is, fuck, the thing is, Bob knows he's never going to find the right words either, and it sucks so fucking hard he almost texts Jason himself and wishes him well, apologizes for being a dick back when him and Mikey were together. He would, he would do it, too, but Mikey lets out a long breath and tugs on Bob's tee shirt, and Bob figures there's really no point. He murmurs, "You're the best, Mikeyway," and Mikey yawns hugely, slides his leg between Bob's thighs, presses close, closer.

The thing is, Mikey's here now, and Bob thinks maybe this is the part that matters. This part right here. Now.

 

 

\-- End --


End file.
